


Girl Talk

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: In a quiet moment during the holiday season, Futaba listens to Ann talk about her dreams.





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is a secret santa gift for @niijimaki! Hope you enjoy!!

Ann sighed in relief at the rush of warm air as she opened the door to their apartment. After Futaba scurried in, she hauled her own shopping bags through the doorway and set them down. “How long were we out again? Five hours?” She collapsed on the couch and giggled as Futaba sat on her lap.

“We could have done all that Christmas shopping online, you know,” Futaba pointed out.

She wrapped her arms around Futaba’s waist and kissed her on the cheek. “But it was fun going out! Right?”

Futaba shrugged, but her small smile gave her away. “I guess. It was kinda cold, though.”

Glancing out the window, Ann nodded in agreement. It had been snowing for a few hours now, and as pretty as it was, she couldn’t deny that the wind and snow were biting on their skin. 

As the two of them fell into a peaceful silence, Ann hugged Futaba close to her and leaned back on the couch. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft whistle of the wind outside. 

“Hey,” Futaba said quietly, “tell me stuff.”

Ann opened her eyes and looked at her curiously. “What kind of stuff?”

“Anything.” She leaned her head against Ann’s shoulder. “I’m sleepy.”

Ann hummed, absently tapping her fingers on Futaba’s back. “How about the Christmas party next week? I want to bring the Phantom Thieves together again.”

“Can all of them make it?” Futaba asked, and she nodded.

“I checked before I started planning. I miss having gatherings like we used to.” She tilted her head before continuing. “I mean, I guess it’s not like they’re all far away or anything, but it gets harder to meet up when everyone’s busy, you know?” Feeling Futaba nod against her, Ann smiled. “You could wear that red dress we bought for you today.”

“Maybe,” Futaba grumbled, but she didn’t sound particularly unhappy. 

“Oh, and I just remembered! I had a dream about the party. We ordered sushi because Morgana kept asking for it,” she laughed. “And then he and Yusuke started arguing about who would get the last piece.” As Ann realized what the next part of her dream was, she paused, hoping her face wasn’t turning red. “Also, um...I kissed you under the mistletoe in the dream.”

That made Futaba look up. She raised an eyebrow at her. “You silly. We don’t have to be under a mistletoe to kiss.” With that, she gave Ann a quick peck on the lips before resting her head again.

Ann blinked at her. “W-when did you get so smooth?!”

“That was hardly smooth,” Futaba scoffed. Ann glanced at her and smiled as she realized that her girlfriend was blushing.

“Well, I think it was.” She took a deep breath and thought about what she’d talk about next. By the sound of her breathing, Futaba was probably going to fall asleep soon. “I have a modeling job after the holidays. It’s been a while since I took one on since I’ve been so busy the last few months, but I think it’ll be a good experience. And then after that...I want to travel. Maybe to America or Europe. Would you consider coming with me?”

“Mhm…” Futaba mumbled, and Ann knew she was just about gone. She chuckled and shifted slightly to get more comfortable. She wasn’t quite sleepy yet, but she was content to stay here like this with her girlfriend napping on her lap.


End file.
